harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Remus Lupin
Info needed Needs more info, a better summary on the character, etc, more details. What's up with this article? I thought all articles about characters were supposed to be written from an in-universe perspective? This one is full of mentions of "the books" and contains quotes from J K Rowling about his character. This article badly needs tidying up. For those who don't get the Romulus reference in the radio show by Jordan, Romulus and Lupin were Romans who were raised by wolves. Clever J.K. ;) Ahhhhhhhhhhh. that's where you're wrong, my friend. It was not Romulus and Lupin, it was Romulus and REMUS. Thank you, --Mudbloodandproud 21:26, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Blood Status How do we know he is half-blood? Mafalda Hopkirk 17:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rowling said it in an interview, but I can´t find it so fast.--Rodolphus 17:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) We partly know that he is half-blood because most wizard are, and he is never mention that he is related to any pure-bloods person.-Lupin & Kingsley -- 02:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Rowling revealed Remus was a half-blood during the World Book Day chat in 2004. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) What JKR says is law in the Harry Potter world. Patronus I notice in the infobox, his Patronus is listed as being a lion. I don't remember that in the books, so does that come directly from JKR? --Cubs Fan2007 07:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think JKR has ever mentioned Lupin's Patronus in an interview. It must have been only speculation, so I removed it. -Starstuff 07:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC)´ Wand Whee is it mentioned that Prof. Lupin´s wand is made out of willow and that it is 11 inches long?--Rodolphus 09:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. I'll remove the information until it can be verified. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Species? Shouldn't it just be "Werewolf" since a werewolf is a human who turns into a wolf at the full moon. :Well, he wasn't born as a werewolf, he was bitten, and most of the time except for full moon, he is a normal man -- Hellabore ::According to FBaWtFT Werewolf is the term used to name anyone wether in human or wolf forms. So his species should be just Werewolf-- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) He and Alastor Moody are the only teacher(s) from Defence Against The Dark Arts who are good. Both are from The Order Of The Phoenix and since we saw in the order of the phoenix movie, I sugges that they have met. They appear at the same time in the department of mysteries. I like that connection.--Station7 18:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Alastor Moody was never the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, it was Barty Crouch Jr pretending to be him using the Polyjuice Potion. No, in the Order of the Phoenix, you see the 2 above together in a scene.--Station7 20:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I never said that they haven't met, i was just saying that you were wrong when you said Mad-Eye was a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. That's right, but he was suppose to.--Station7 21:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I know a second DADA teacher who was good. Severus Snape. He seemed to be bad but after his death the whole world became to know that he was Dumbledore's man and not Voldemort's man. Harry granger I don't see why he isn't human if he's a werewolf. He's only a werewolf once a month anyway. :It is just how they are seen in terms of the wider wizarding world. Wizards see werewolves as separate entirely. Once a human contracts lycanthropy, they are no longer human. This is view of the wizarding world on werewolves. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sirius Black When did Lupin know that Sirius was innocent?--Station7 07:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) after he saw Wormtail on the map, he knew something was wrong, after Wormtail confessed, he knew Sirus was framed. Something In The Movies I Heard In the movie Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban what did Lupin mean when he said that Lily helped him in a time whick no one else could cause it's never mentioned again, well atleast out of my view.--Intrudgero98 18:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Why is he in catergory bullies? Why is he categorised as a bully? He bullied no-one but did join a gang. The marauders bullied people. Abrawak 20:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistency in post-transformation recovery * Does anyone else feel that two mentioned post-transformation periods mentioned in Prisoner of Azkaban were very inconsistent? The post-Halloween one - Snape has to fill in for Lupin because he's not feeling feel and Remus is still not well the entire weekend despite having the full dose of Wolfsbane and therefore keeping his mind and not attacking himself. Yet on the morning after the full moon when the Shrieking Shack incident took place, he's well enough to make his way back to the castle, pick up Harry's Invisibility cloak on the way, hand in his resignation and finish packing his office by about noon. All this despite not having the full dose of Wolfsbane which makes it more likely that he attacked himself, especially if driven away from humans and running around in the forest - which would be more exhausting than curling up in an office. Hate to say this but I think Lupin not being well and Snape having to fill in for him was just a plot device to get Hermione to figure out his condition. Another inconsistency is in the actual transformation periods - Lupin has a transformation shortly after Halloween (hence Snape filling in) which would mean it was full moon sometime around the first week or so of November. If that's the case, there is no way there could be a full moon on or around Christmas - yet that is the reason given for Lupin's absence from Christmas dinner. 08:22, May 29, 2010 User:139.168.193.196 Spectualation The spectulation about Lily Luna Potter being named after him should be removed! I mean, I doubt they knew that Luna was moon in latin, and I know that it is his nickname, but when did they every reffer to him as "Moony". They call him "Proffesor Lupin" or "Lupin" most of the time. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Moony It's very funny. A few days ago i saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. And on the Marauder's Map Remus was known as Mooney, but we know him as Moony. --Danniesen June 13 2010 12:11 :Yes, but that iis an inside joke to the producers, because a producer's last name was Mooney. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 19:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : 13 people The part about Trelawney making a prediction correct because Lupin died, first of all, Fred was the first person we actually see die, Lupin is mentioned much later in the battle during the lull, so there's no way to know who died first, and even if Lupin was the first to die, I don't think it was so much a prediction as a superstitious saying. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Remus' eye colour Is his eye colour ever explicitly mentioned in the books? The only descriptions I've ever seen about his physical appearance in the books are about him being thin with grey streaked brown hair and a lined face. Never eye colour yet someone keeps putting it as brown in his physical descriptions. If it's never mentioned in the books, then movie cannon would come next and actor David Thewlis has blue eyes, not brown. ~Name fault I noticed an issue regarding Remus and his family's name. First off, many of you might have heard of Romulus and Remus, the mythical founders of Rome. They were said to have been raised by wolves. This is where Remus Lupin's forename comes from. Secondly, Lupin is derived from the words 'Sanies Lupinus'; AKA the werewolves disease. This explains his surname. The wiki says he was '''formerly' human, meaning he was given this name before the affliction. I find it quite ironic how he, and his parents have werewolf names, don't you? Sanies Lupinus 22:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC)